


shine

by CuboneGirl13



Series: golden [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Freeverse, Gen, POV Second Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuboneGirl13/pseuds/CuboneGirl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you're not the star, no matter what you wish</p>
            </blockquote>





	shine

**Author's Note:**

> So, I couldn't think of a title, so that may change sometime soon, may not. Enjoy~
> 
> Disclaimer: As I'm not JK Rowling, I own nothing but the poem!

you've always been in the background, in someone else's shadow  
wishing to be free  
you want to shine  
to be the star  
but no, that's not your role  
you're forever doomed to be the second choice  
you're never the one at the forefront of everyone's minds  
you're the afterthought, the addendum  
that's where you'll always be  
you're the 'little people'  
the one behind the star  
well, hun, that's not where you want to be  
but sorry, it's where you belong  
it's where you'll always be


End file.
